Alpha
Alpha è un " grado "di Loup Garou (che è il leader della confezione). E 'il più potente, ma anche il più pericoloso. L'unico modo per diventare un Alpha è quello di uccidere un licantropo Alpha o così come Scott nell'episodio 3.07 '' , dal titolo " ''Correnti "per diventare la potenza pura della fede . Si chiama una vera Alfa . Alpha sono riconoscibili dai loro occhi rossi. Sono gli unici che possono trasformare una persona normale in un lupo mannaro. Alla fine della stagione 2 , veniamo a sapere che c'è un intero di Alpha pacchetto (in realtà non è un pacco, ma un'Associazione Alpha), quest'ultimo appare in stagione 3 A, ma si scioglie alla fine di questa sezione. center|600px Alpha Noto Veterani *Laura Hale : Era Alpha prima che la serie ed è stato ucciso prima che l'episodio 1.01 . Morto *Peter Hale : E 'diventato Alpha uccidendo Laura, réssusité ma è solo Beta con gli occhi azzurri.thumb *Talia Hale : Lei era Alpha della famiglia Hale, ha il potere di trasformare questo in vero lupo. ( 3.08 ) Morto? *Ennis :. E 'stata parte del pacchetto Alpha Morte *Derek Hale : E 'diventato Alpha tagliando la gola di Pietro ( 1,12 ). Perde il suo status di curare sua sorella Cora ( 3.11 ) *Kali : E 'stato il braccio destro di Deucalione. Morto ( 3.12 ) *Ethan : Era parte del pacchetto Alpha Deucalione. Perde il suo status di guarire la ferita che è stata inferta Jennifer. ( 3.14 ) *Aiden : Ha fatto parte del branco Alpha Deucalione. Perde il suo status di guarire la ferita che è stata inferta Jennifer. ( 3.14 ) la morte Attivo *Satomi : Si tratta di una delle più antiche licantropi ancora vivo ed è diventato l'alfa di un pacco con i precetti del buddismo per raggiungere il controllo. * Deucalione: Era il capo del branco di Alpha ed è un lupo-demone. Ora è tornato come un Alpha visionario ma ora si trova, senza confezione. *Scott McCall (3x12) Diventa una vera Alfa, senza bisogno di rubare il potere ad un altro Alpha con la forza del suo carattere e la sua volontà. Vari Alpha Alpha Killers Questi sono principi fondamentali Alpha, che uccide per prendere il potere e diventare a sua volta un capo branco. Ha ancora i gradi speciali come Alpha: *'Pet' : se Alpha sono che possono assumere forma animale arrivare a controllare una grande forza che deriva dalla loro scintilla Alpha. Quanto più essi sono in grado di "gestire" una grande parte di questo potere, più sono forti. Attenzione se non sono in grado di controllarlo, si trasformano. Ci sono diversi tipi di aspetto cambia a seconda del potere che traggono da quella scintilla. Il tabacco da fiuto forma Pietro era il più potente, quella di Talia e Laura erano superiore a quella del normale Alpha. *'Voltron' : Questa forma è la fusione di due Alpha, come i gemelli Ethan e Aiden. Non si sa ancora se solo loro possono fare, ma sembra così. Si tratta di Deucalione che ha insegnato loro come usare questo modulo. *'"Demon Wolf"' : E 'Deucalione che si fa chiamare e perché ha la forza di tutte queste Beta del suo vecchio zaino e la sua Alfa pacco creazione. E uccide anche alcune di queste Alpha come Ennis ma anche scott nella 4 stagione nell'episodio monstuors si trasforma in un demone lupo. *'Tiranno' : Si tratta di Alpha di base con più potere perché hanno ucciso le loro confezioni. *Evoluzione True Alpha : Questa forma lo può assumere solo scott perchè nella stagione 4 si evolve l'aspetto è uguale alla forma semi solo che e mille volte più forte di un alpha normale e quasi pari alla forma demon wolf. Vero Alpha Questi sono i più rari Alpha ci possono essere, Alpha che non hanno bisogno di rubare o uccidere il potere di diventare uno. Vero Alpha vince di potenza e si fermò per propria volontà, sono solo e non sono assetati di potere. Hanno apparentemente abilità che solo loro (i veri alfa) possono possedere. Tumblr inline mn9grueuem1qz4rgp.jpg|Alpha Voltron 1 derek2.06.jpg 11 scott-alpha1.07.jpg 18 boys-alpha1.06.jpg Talia Hale.jpg 13 Scott3.07.jpg Copie de 800px-Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 1 Tattoo Brian Patrick Wade Alpha Ennis Elevator Fight.jpg Teen Wolf Behind the Scenes Felicia Terrell Kali Makeup.png Voltron.gif 10491152_287118038138671_1959534519582819866_n.jpg|wolf demon form to scott Scott_true_alpha.jpg|scott wolf demon form kill to human b3d.jpg|scott semi form wolf true alpha 10687176_776177299113162_1882794617580499425_n.jpg|scott evoluzion form semi wolf true alpha Teen-Wolf-Season-3-Premiere-Episode-13-Recap-and-Review-Anchors.jpg|scott fangs 9 - Scott teeth.jpg|scott new fangs Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_7_Weaponized_Scott_fangs_close.png|scott ill teen_wolf_season_4_episode_12_smoke__mirrors_scott_explains_monsters.png|scott ready for peter Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_7_Weaponized_sick_Scott.png|scott can not check us transformation 6f1bb1a596e4eadaca9658158e1787f1.jpeg|scott killing liam 1 teen-wolf-140725.jpg|scott screams Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_10_Monstrous_Scott_face_ripple.png|scott angry -teen-wolf--season-4.png|scott free from the spell Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_10_Monstrous_Scott_it's_over.png|scott shows the cell Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_7_Weaponized_Scott_can't_control_his_eyes.png|scott wolf eye Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_7_Weaponized_Scott_manages_some_control.png|scott Czech for the disease uses his view wolf Catégorie:Loup Garou Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Alpha Catégorie:Créatures Surnaturels